Last I Heard
by Princess of Gotham
Summary: Last he heard she left to find fame and fortune. Shes back. Maybe theyll both realize whats been infront of them this whole time.
1. chapter 1

I don't own nothing, except my OC. 

Last he heard, she had gone off to find fame and fortune.

Last he heard, Naruto had left her broken hearted.

Last he heard, she said she was never coming back here.

Yet here she was, in all her glory on stage strumming her guitar in their little town. Her voice gently singing a tune that he had heard on the radio. He swirled his jack and coke, the ice clinking against the glass. Her voice filled the smokey bar. Her face, unmistakable. She looked just like them, she was definitely a Nara. His mind wandered, surely she was back for the occasion filling this town and the neighboring with joy. Her brother was getting married, and he found irony in the broken hearted tune she sang.

"Thank y'all for coming out tonight. I know none of you knew I was gonna be here, but just knowing the support I have of my town keeps me going. I'm gonna play one last song, here's to you, Kohana!" She took a shot from the glass she held above her chocolate brown hair. He watched her, the stage suited her. The way the crowd reacted to her was also phenomenonal. She was wearing a forest green cropped sweater and some black leggings, her dark guitar in her lap, as she began to play a much slower version of a song she had played many times before.

He wondered if his buddy would make it here before she left. He'd pay money to see him squirm in her presence on the stage. Singing a song she probably wrote about him. As far as Kiba knew, Naruto hadn't seen her since she came back home for that Christmas, and he confessed all his wrong doings to her. Kiba watched her stand and thank the crowd once more as she stepped off the stage. Her frame had certainly filled out since the last he saw her, and she had grown her hair out.

He watched her walk past the table he was sitting at. He had never been particularly close to her. They had only hung out a couple times within their group of friends together. She was the only one to not go on to be any more than a genine. Honestly, he was pretty sure she didn't even notice him. She bumped arms with the Buddy he'd been waiting on as she exited the bar. She went to apologize and saw who he was, giving a small smile, and disappearing quicker than Naruto could figure out what happened.

"Oi" Kiba spoke over the chatter, Naruto turned to find him, sitting at their usual spot, missing a few friends. "it was her man" Kiba held up a shot towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and slung it back.

"I didn't know she was back..." Naruto sat and let his mind wander. Kiba watched his face.

"What's it matter, man? You got Hinata at home, pregnant with your kid" Kiba said, taking a sip of his drink.

"It doesn't. I just hope shes doing okay, is all" Naruto said, looking back towards the door.

"I'm sure she's fine, I bet she's more than excited for her brother" Kiba said, thinking about the upcoming wedding. They were a month out from the Nara wedding. Their clan had been busy preparing for the day, Kiba was sure the girl was no different.

The air was crisp on her skin, her guitar case slung across her back as she walked the street to her home. Well, her parents home. She hadnt lived there since she was 14. The street was lit and memories flooded her brain. She and Naruto had spent hours on that bench as children, trying to figure out life. She hated that she couldn't even say hello to him now. While she was over what happened and the hurt no longer stung, she missed him and their talks. She missed his laugh and the way he was always so positive. Even on the darkest days.

She counted the steps up to her home, the way she did as a child. Opening the door, her mother standing straight ahead in the kitchen. She placed her guitar by the door as she took off her shoes. She made her way to the sink, to dry the dishes her mother had finished washing.

"Shikari, you don't have to do that, dear" her mothers smile was bright and loving. She missed getting to see that every day.

"I saw Naruto when I was leaving the bar, I couldn't even manage a hello... That's so sad considering, everything"

Her mothers eyes were soft. She had seen her daughter through almost every aspect of her relationship with the blonde haired boy. "hello isn't that hard of a word, dear." Yoshino gazed down at her daughter. She was certainly the shortest of the Nara clan, standing at a solid five foot. Her daughter let out a soft giggle. "I'd bet he misses you too, I think you all could be friends if you really tried" yoshino noticed her daughters shoulders relax.

Shikari turned her head to look her mother in the eyes. "I just wish I could get over, whatever it is. I got over it with Kankuro, you'd never know that we dated!" this time is was her mother's turn to giggle. Yoshino missed these talks with her daughter. Her daughters vibrancy was such a change compared to her son's constant content mood. Of course she loved both her children, she loved them both differently. Her son was very much like her husband, where her daughter took after her. Not coming far in her career as a ninja and pursuing other things.

"You'll find the right man one day, dear. He will sweep you off your feet, and you'll wonder why you were caught up on Naruto for so long. Your father and I met when we were just about your age, and married within two years of that. I mean, we had known each other but we didn't really get to know one another until we were about your age" shikari smiled at her mother. She knew that her mother meant well. All Shikari ever wanted was a love like her parents. Through it all, through every war, every fight, every kid and their milestones, they were there for each other. Shikari smiled. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe she just needed to open her eyes to people Infront of her


	2. Party time

I own nothing. Only Shikari Nara

Shikari watched her brother flip through the channels on the screen. A man of 22 now, she studied his face. He'd look more and more like their father every time she saw him. Her brother was one to be at a good portions of her shows as she traveled across the lands. While her parents had been so supportive of everything Shikari chose to do in her life, she had never felt the support like that of her brother. 

"Are you nervous, shikamaru?" She asked suddenly. Their mother had left to care for the deer and it was just them two in the home. 

He leaned his head back against the couch they shared, turning his gaze to his little sister. There was less that 12 months difference between their ages. He sighed and muttered the word no. Shikari smiled. She would have never guessed her brother would have beat her to the alter. Their front door opened but they continued their conversation, assuming their mother had returned. 

"Are you excited for your bachelor party tonight? Choji has told me about all the shinanigans y'all will be getting into tonight" a smirk reminding her of their father appeared on her brothers face. 

"I'd be more concerned about my bachelorette party if I were you" Temaris voice echoed. It was her and her brothers who had made it in. 

Shikari smiled. She had always loved the sand siblings. She was so happy to bringing them into the family. 

"I'm glad you all made it safely! We have your fitting in a few hours, Tem." Shikari spoke, getting up and hugging her brothers fiance. "also, you're probably not going to be too excited about everyone coming."

Temaris gave Shikari a side eye. How many people could come to a fitting? Before Temari could ask, Shikari was already answering her. 

"Mom and myself, Ino, her mother, and chojis mom. Shikamaru is the first of the kids to get married. The moms are just excited" Temari sighed, pleading her fiance silently for help. "THIS is what family is, Temari. Shikamaru and I were blessed with three sets of parents. They all want to be involved." A smile crossed Temaris face, she kinda liked the idea of this family. 

**0**

Oh, Temari! Shikamaru is going to be speachless!" Chiharu, Chojis mother, spoke. Pulling out the train and draping it behind her. Shikari smiled. The gown was gorgeous on Temari. "he's always speechless, momma chiharu. I'm going to have to make sure Choji picks his jaw up off the ground for him" 

Ino hugged Shikari. Both girls were so excited for shikamaru. Shikari knew Ino wasn't too far behind. She had been seeing Sai for awhile now, and what Ino didnt know, was that Sai had asked Shikari to pick something out for Ino next week. Love filled the air, and even though none of it was love for her directly, it filled her heart with happiness for her family and friends. 

**0**

Shikari only had a few hours left until Temaris bachelorette party got started. Shikari convinced Choji to have the guys stuff at his house to keep shikamaru out of the Nara home so Shikari could host a bit of the party at her family home. 

Yoshino helped her daughter lay out shirts for the party. Shikari had shirts made saying "Bride Tribe" for them to go out in tonight. She laid Temaris "Last fling before the ring" shirt in the center. Each shirt had their role in the party. Shikari, who was already wearing her bride Tribe shirt had her name and maid of honor written on the back. The bridal party was much smaller than shikamarus line up. But, in all fairness, Temari didn't have the chance to make friends like shikamaru did as a child. However, because Shikari was always up for a party, she invited all of her and shikamarus friends to celebrate. Shikari heard her mom digging through the decorations she had purchased for this party. Her mother cleared her throat

"Shikari, dear, did you buy any decorations without a penis?" Yoshino asked. Shikari laughed. 

"Mom. Bachelorette parties are the one time were allowed to have penises everywhere!" Shikari laughed as her mom sighed heavily. Chiharu, Suzuki (Inos mom) and Ino, walked in the door. Shikari smiled "long time no see guys!" 

"My son kicked me out" chiharu huffed. Shikari laughed. 

"He just didn't want you to witness the stripper he got for shikamaru" Shikari shrugged, and giggled at the mothers faces of horror. 

"Strippers are okay for a bachelor party y'all. Calm down." Ino said flipping her ponytail. 

"My have the generations changed." Suzuki said running her hand through her short brown hair. 

The group of women decorated the home and right before party time, Shikari pulled the penis shaped cake out of the fridge. 

As people started arriving to the Nara home, Shikari turned her hostess face on, passing out shirts, telling people where to place their presents and such. 

"H-hello Shikari" she heard from behind her. She turned to see Hinata, a pregnant Hinata at that. 

"Hi Hinata. Presents go on that table, this shirt is for you... Although no one told me you were pregnant so I hope it fits! Congratulations." Shikari smiled, handing over the shirt as her thoughts wandered to Naruto... She was surprised he never told her Hinata was pregnant. She excused herself to the bathroom and locked the door leaning against it and sliding to the floor... A pang of sadness overwhelmed her. Surely Naruto was excited. He always wanted children. She tried to remind herself that they weren't as close as they used to be. Sighing, she gathered her courage and re entered the party. 

"Let's get the party started!" 

**0**

The boys were already at the club. Drinking and laughing over the past. Choji stood up around their table of Friends, raising his shot glass. 

"To shikamaru, the laziest ass, I've ever had the privilege of knowing. How you scored a woman like Temari, the world may never. Let's party hard before she doesn't ever let you go out again" Choji threw back his shot like a champ, and so did the rest of the table. Chozas burly voice boomed over the crowd. 

"Shikamaru, your father would have been DAMN proud of you, son" he chuckled, smacking shikamaru on the back. 

Shikamaru threw back another shot. What he'd give to have his old man here with him. Choza was the last of the ino-shika-cho prior. His father, Shikaku, and Inoichi were killed in the last war. Shikamaru sighed coughing out a "thanks" as the liquor went down. 

A bar waitress walked by and Choza stopped her. "bring us all of the appitizers, my son's getting married and the boys need to eat!" The waitress smiled. 

"Yo, man, why you looking so gloom, you locked down a hot one!" Kiba, who was 6 shots in at this point, along with at least 3 drinks. Shikamaru cracked a smile. His friend was right. Tonight they were gonna party. 

Kiba and Kankuro went out to the dance floor to find some girls to dance with as the party raged on. 

**0**

The drunken kouniochi stumbled through the streets. Hinata, headed home after the festivities at the home were finished, the mothers stayed back as well. So really, at this point, all of our favorite kouniochi were stumbling together in a parade of empowerment for their soon to be married friends. 

"I wanna danceeeee" Temari shouted, her arm linked with her soon to be sister in law

"I only know a bar. I'm not here enough!" Shikari stated. 

"I know a club! Sai and I go to all the time!!" Ino shouted, grabbing Temaris other arm 

"letsdoit" Shikari laughed at Temaris words stumbling together. 

The club was more crowded tht Shikari had expected but she didn't mind. She liked being able to dance with strangers and not have to worry about seeing them in the morning. Until all too suddenly it wasn't strangers they were seeing. Or atleast she didn't think they were strangers. 

"Oh my God. Shika. That guy is so hot" Temari stated throwing back a shot as they say at the bar. Shikari turned her attention to the end of the bar where Temari was looking. 

"I'm glad you think so cause that's your finace" shika laughed running over to her brother 

"Hey maaaan" Shikari sang to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck. "what're you guys doing here!?" Shikamaru laughed at his sister. 

"Drinking. The same as you I see" he spoke. Shikari leaned into her brothers ear 

"The blonde at the end of the bar thinks your hot" she smacked his shoulder and wandered away. If shikamaru was here so was **he. It couldn't be that hard to find the blonde and sure enough, on the dance floor fist bumping to some song was Naruto and a couple other drunken shinobi. Shikari observed for a moment. He cut his hair short and he'd grown quite tall.**

"What're you doing?" A familiar voice spoke over the music, Shikari turned her head to see Gaara standing beside her. 

"Gaaaaaaaaara!" She embraced him, and he hugged her back, slightly, with one arm. "I need to talk to naru-kun! I need to tell him some ... Stuff" Shikari said, lingering her hug a little too long for gaaras comfort. 

Gaaras watched as she stumbled onto the dance floor. Gaara had gotten close with Shikari when she dated Kankuro long ago. She was kind in a way he had never seen a person be before. And he liked her a lot. 

Shikari slid her hand down Narutos arm. "Naruto, come with me" she asked grabbing his hand. He was shocked and followed her as he realized what was going on. She took him a dark corner of the club and leaned against the wall. 

"We can't do this, Shikari" Naruto blurted out as his hand lingered in hers. She screwed up her face. 

"Do what? We just need to talk" Shikari stated. "I miss you man, I miss being your friend. I miss your support and encouragement. I need you in my life and not in the sexual tension kinda way, but in the way when we were kids and we promised to be friends forever. I need you to smack me upside my head when I make a bad decision-"

"Actually, you did that to me, Shik-" Shikari threw her hand against his mouth. 

"Shhhh. I'm.trying to make peace. So can we be friends or nah?" Naruto smiled and leaned down to hug her "of course Shikari" and no sooner then he said that did he feel her fist in the back of his head 

"Owwww"

"Hush. Why didn't you tell ME HINATAS PREGNANT. THATS SOFREAKINGEXCITINGANDSTUFF" Shikaris alcohol was really setting in at this point,but that didn't stop her from taking more drinks. Especially when she ended up at the bar again, next to a cute man with markings on his cheeks. 


	3. Drunken stories

Shikari spun her stool around to face him. She had the kind of drunken free spirit that made Kiba laugh. 

"So, you going to buy us shots or what?" She asked, scooting closer to him. Kiba cracked a smile and waved down the bar tender, he poured two shots of liquor and Shikari shot hers down faster than Kiba could even get the drink to his mouth. 

"how've you been, key-buh" the way she enunciated his name made him smile. 

"Just rocking out the shinobi thing, ya know." She smiled at him. Grabbing his hand and pulling him out on to the dancefloor. A fast pace song rang through building and Shikari was hitting every beat. Kiba watched the drunken girl as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her body into him. Kiba allowed his body to respond, grabbing her hips as she swayed into him. He'd never noticed how breathtaking she was up close. Not that either of them would remember this in the morning, but he Kiba tried to tell his drunken mind this was important.

As the songs changed, Shikari grabbed Kiba by the back of the neck, pulling his ear down to her "wanna step outside, get some air?" Kiba smiled, grabbing the youngest Nara by the hand guiding her to the door. Once outside Shikari threw her hands up spinning in a circle. "I like to breathe. I like being outside" she giggled to the inuzuka. At this point both parties had seperated into their own couples or friends, shikamaru had Temari, so Shikari wasn't so worried for her anymore. 

"Wanna walk?" Kiba asked her. Shikari smiled at him, grabbing his arm, he took her lack of an answer as a yes. As they stumbled along the streets of konoha they ended up near the inuzuka clans property. Akamaru came hurdling up to greet his favorite human. "Hey buddy" he said petting the white dog. Shikari stood back, observing. 

"I love dogs so much" she blurted out, Kiba laughed, pulling her towards akamaru for her to pet. The began walking further and Shikari took off her heels, opting to walk barefoot. 

"Suna is THE WORST For walking barefoot" she said with a giggle. They chatted as they approached Kibas home. 

"I really didn't intend to bring you back -" he was interrupted by shikaris lips on his. He reached and opened the door to his home, guiding her inside. Who was he to stop her from falling all over him? He picked her up, and Shikari wrapped her legs around Kibas waist. She weighed practically nothing. He sat her on his kitchen island, breaking their kiss. 

"Did you want another drink?" He asked Shikari thought about it and shook her head

"I better not" Kiba was slightly disappointed as the words fell out of her mouth. "Sai wants me to go look at rings with him for Ino, tomorrow. I need to function" she spoke, and a look of horror crossed her face "DONT TELL SAI I TOLD YOU." She blurted out. Kiba laughed again. 

"Everyones getting married and settling down" Kiba said, pulling a couple bottled waters out of his fridge tossing one to Shikari, she didn't catch it. 

"Kiba. I'm dunk. my sense of anything is shit right now, sir" she stared at the bottle on the floor. He picked it up and sat it beside her. 

"I can't believe my brother beat me to alter" she said suddenly

"I can't believe Naruto beat us all" 

Shikaris gaze shifted to her bare feet. "I can. I thought it'd be me that he married though." Kiba prodded her with questions, and she opened up about when they were kids how they'd lay in the grass and naruto would talk of himself being hokage and how they'd have this wonderful life together. She told Kiba how she always knew Naruto would be a good husband. Kiba listened intently as she talked, he sat on his bar stool as she laid back on his island. 

They talked and opened up about their lives. Her touring and his missions. Dating lives and that. It almost turned into a game, they moved to his couch and Kiba rubbed her feet and told her about growing up with his mom and sister

"Hana has six years on me, I was young when Dad left, and when mom had to leave for missions, Hana took care of me. We've always been really close" Shikari smiled at the inuzuka. 

"Older siblings are the best, man. I hated when shikamaru watched over me like I was incompetent of taking care of myself. After I found out Naruto had been seeing Hinata behind my back, I had never seen shikamaru so furious. I mean obviously everyone got over that, but still. It always nice to know they have your back no matter what the situation. Shikamaru has seen me play more times than I could count, honestly. I think he's more proud than my parents ever were or could be, he would never come.out and say it though" 

Kiba observed the way her eyes sparkled talking about shikamaru. It was almost like he hung the stars in the sky. 

"so are you mad you're not his best man?" Kiba asked with a laugh. 

"Oh no. I'm Temaris maid of honor. I've known Temari for a loooong time. I actually dated Kankuro for a bit." Shikari let out a light laugh at the memory 

"You dated a guy who plays with dolls?" 

"Puppets. And It didn't last long. He wanted to be really serious. I just wanted a fling and got caught up somehow." 

Kiba liked hearing her talk. they were both starting to sober up, hours had pay and it was in the wee hours of the morning. "would you like me to walk you home, it's getting late" Shikari smiled. 

"Kicking me out, already? "

"No it's not like tha-" Shikari smiled, crawling over to the end of the couch Kiba was sitting on. 

"I thought we might watch a movie or something. I don't really feel like trecking all the way home, and I've been enjoying your company, inuzuka" 

Kiba got up and searched through the movies sitting on his entertainment center, naming off different ones he owned, deciding on a horror flick, much to his surprise. 

Kiba walked back over to the couch, sitting down beside shikari. Kiba wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled in to Kibas surprise. They continued chatting throughout the movie, mainly about the incredible stupidity of characters in horror movies. Shikari told him how her and shikamaru used to do the very same thing when they were young. Kiba told her Hana would sneak and let him watch the scary movies when his mother wasn't home. At some point in a memory he was telling her about, Shikari had passed out. 

Kiba smiled lightly at her. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom for the evening. 


End file.
